Cuando el mundo se volvió loco
by R.-.Little Red Riding Hood.-.R
Summary: Tantan,al fin finito por fin!Todos los misterios seran desvelados! Espero que les guste el final...de lo contrario me tiro por la ventana.Bueno igual no haria mucho porque caeria al jardin.Muajajaj..Loki va a ser quemado por un grupo de locos del siglo 15
1. Chapter 1

Hello!Este es mi segundo fic pero el primero de Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Este fic va dedicado a mnemosneme mi primer lector y reviwista. Espero que les guste…veré si mas adelante hago un Loki y Mayura.

Disfrútenlo.

**De borrachos y religiosos**

Loki se levantó de su cama como siempre, era tarde pero el sentía que algo raro estaba pasando…el reloj marcaba el mediodía…un segundo… ¿Por qué Yamino no lo había ido a despertar? El era siempre muy puntual. Tampoco Fenrir estaba allí molestándolo y moviéndose de un lado al otro. Loki se dirigió al armario para vestirse pero luego decidió que eso le tomaría mucho tiempo y la verdad era que la curiosidad lo estaba matando, podría haber pasado algo malo y el allí en su cuarto perdiendo el tiempo. Además era su casa podía andar en pijama si quería. Salió de su habitación caminando lentamente abriendo puertas y buscando a sus dos hijos.

_"Que raro"_ Pensó Loki _"Definitivamente muy raro…."_

Entonces el detective se percató de algo que no había notado antes

-¡Pero que diablos¡La casa esta cubierta de polvo!. ¡Pero si Yamino se encarga de limpiarla todas las mañanas!-Gritó a nadie en especial.-Aunque pudo haberles pasado algo………..tal vez ……¡Odín!.

Loki corrió a toda velocidad hacia su despacho y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, asustado invocó su báculo preparándose para cualquier cosa. No esta de mas decir que se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al ver en el suelo enfrente de la mesa donde él, Mayura y de vez en cuando Narugami tomaban el té y discutían de los "misterios", a su hijo Fenrir postrado en posición de rezar con las patas juntas usando una túnica de sacerdote a su medida que vaya a saber donde la consiguió. Y casi le da un infarto al striker cuando el perrito negro dio vuelta su cabecita y dijo más educadamente de lo que alguien hubiese sido posible:

-Querido Padre¿Vienes a reunirte con el fin a agradecer al señor? Es misericordioso tus pecados serán perdonados-

_"Rayos" _Pensó el detective _"Fenrir me esta jugando una broma. Me quiere asustar y que me tengan que llevar al hospital por un ataque cardiaco… el muy descarado"_

-¿Padre? Te encuentras bien…tal vez deberías ayunar conmigo, le hace bien al cuerpo y al alma yo ya llevo cinco días, antes solo podía estar sin comer tres días y luego mordía una migaja de pan y volvía a ayunar¡Pero no esta vez, esta vez será diferente, resistiré por amor, resistiré por la penitencia, resistiré porque el ayuno sana y es una muestra de respeto y amor a la religión y….!-Fenrir parloteaba entusiasmado pero Loki no lo escuchaba. Se había desmayado de la impresión al escuchar de la boca de su hijo, el glotón más grande que conocía, la palabra "ayunar".

* * *

-Padre, padre¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó una voz cargada de preocupación. 

-Ahh ¿Fenrir eres tú?-Inquirió el detective adormilado-¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste padre, tienes suerte que estuviera ahí, te prepare un té.- Le respondió su hijo alcanzándole una humeante taza del líquido. Loki ni se detuvo a pensar como diablos un perro podía preparar algo en lo cual se requerían manos, solo le importaba saber una cosa.

-Fenrir¿Dónde esta Yamino? –

Los alegres ojos del perro se tornaron tristes y el striker se atraganto con su té.

-¿N-no m-me digas q-q-u-e esta m-m-muerto?-

-No, para nuestra desgracia sigue vivo-En ese momento el perrito comenzó a derramar lagrimas-Pero a estado tan malo, ya ni nos hace caso, sale con su pandilla y no le importa nada, no deja de beber y drogarse, nos trata horrible a ti a Hel y a mi .

Los orbes verdes de Loki se abrieron al máximo reflejando su sorpresa

-¿Hel? No puede ser ella…ella estaba…-

-Si, estudiando medicina, por suerte se decidió a hacer algo que ayudara a la gente en vez de guiar a los muertos-Respondió alegre Fenrir.

_"Un segundo, Hel viva y estudiando medicina, Fenrir dedicado a la religión ayunando y portándose generoso. Y Yamino es un parrandero borracho….definitivamente algo muy raro pasa aquí"_ Pensó Loki._ "Pero si en la mansión todos se volvieron locos es posible que…… ¡Mayura¡Las norns!!Narugami ¡Heimdall y Frey!...bueno de esos dos no me preocupo realmente."_

Loki recorrió el despacho con la mirada percatándose de algo. ¿Dónde estaba Ecchan? Que diablos, serìa mejor no preguntar.

_"No vaya a ser que me digan que Ecchan es presidente"_ Bromeó Loki en sus pensamientos.

-¿Padre ya te sientes mejor?-Preguntó el perrito.

-Si gracias por atende…..-

-Ya llegue-Grito una voz seguida de un portazo y ruido de cristales rotos.

Loki y Fenrir bajaron por las escaleras para encontrarse con un Yamino totalmente drogado y borracho sosteniéndose de una mesa, el suelo cubierto de trozos de una vasija que antiguamente había adornado la estancia. Su pelo verde estaba peinado al mas estilo chico-malo posible y su ropa estaba llena de tachas, sus anteojos los cuales ocultaban sus ojos, tenían forma de estrellas y con vidrios negros.

Y pasó. Loki sabía que si Fenrir le había dado un infarto Yamino le daría un pase directo al cementerio. Y el striker se tuvo que agarrar de la barandilla para no caer, porque estaba seguro que sus hijos no eran los únicos con esa extraña actitud y el pobre detective rezaba porque solo estuviera teniendo visiones.

Final de este capìtulo.

* * *

Bueno ese es todo el capítulo uno aunque se que me salió muy corto. Si quieren pueden dejar un review con críticas constructivas y destructivas dar sus opiniones, hacer preguntas, timarme ciber tomates o simplemente saludar. Acepto todo y si tienen algún inconveniente les responderé sus reviews en el próximo capítulo. 

La pròxima actualizaciòn dependera de dos factores.

a-Mi estado de animo

b-Las horas laborales de mi imaginaciòn.

Tratare de que sea dentro de 3 dias, una semana o dos semanas .

Siempre depende de que mi cerebro no haga huelga.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores! Me sorprendió mucho ver que tengo tantos reviews (porque 10 para mi es muchísimo) en especial después del fracaso de mi primer fic en un fandom que no se visita para nada teniendo como consecuencia que tuviera 5 reviews en 5 capítulos, y todos de la misma persona, al la que va dedicado mi fic, mnemosneme.

Advertencia: Este fandom no me pertenece si lo hiciera Loki y Mayura se hubieran besado al final no abrazado.

Posiblemente otras parejas además de Loki y Mayura.

() Esto significa que quiero decir algo en notas de autor, para no interrumpir la redacción lo escribo abajo del todo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el capitulo de hoy, y además porque este día, 1 de Febrero, es mi cumpleaños espero que me dejen muchos reviews de regalo!...bueno puedo soñar no?

**Lo que pasa cuando tu yerno es también tu enemigo.**

Alguien lo odiaba. El lo sabía. Cuando pensaba que las cosas no se podían poner peor, Yamino se levanto del suelo y con una voz de total borracho le dijo:

-¿Dónde guardaste las botellas de vino? –Y dicha estas palabras se desplomó en el suelo. Loki se precipitó sobre su hijo, medio confundido-medio preocupado, y suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que solo se había desmayado.

"_Pero…….. ¿Yamino borracho? No el nunca haría algo así …. Ahg ya no entiendo nada. Juro que después de ver a mis dos retoños así no me sorpren…un segundo ¿acabo de decir retoños?...hasta yo estoy fuera de mi!...mm eso sonó raro. Pero esto no puede seguir tengo que hacer algo" _Pensó el dios

-Padre de todo corazón te suplico que saquemos a Yamino de esta casa. Recuerda que mi hermana y su prometido vienen a cenar hoy, y ella nos dejo bien claro que no quiere que Yamino estorbe. Dijo que si era necesario lo tiráramos al sótano con tal de que no interrumpa.- Se escuchó la vocecita de Fenrir.

-¡¿Qué!?-Gritó sorprendido Loki- Hel….ella va a venir ….-El striker sintió una felicidad que no había tenido nunca. Su hija, podría verla de nuevo….. esperaría. Después de reencontrarse con Hel buscaría una solución al extraño comportamiento de todos.

-¿Padre te sientes bien?-Preguntó el perrito negro

-Si Fenrir –Contestó Loki sonriendo-¿A que hora llegan Hel y su prometido?-Y fue ahí que se percató de algo que…bueno que no se había percatado antes- ¡Qué diablos¿Cómo que Hel tiene novio¡No se lo voy a permitir!-Se enfado Loki imitando a la perfección a los típicos padres celosos que no quieren que unos señores toquen a sus hijas ().

-Pero padre si tu lo aprobaste, hasta le dijiste que era un buen partido, es más tu los presentaste- Le respondió calmadamente Fenrir.

Ring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Loki se sobresaltó, solo era el timbre, tuvo que saltar, evitando a Yamino, para llegar a la puerta. Se halló enfrente de una chica de ojos verde claro con unos anteojos y un traje blanco () combinado con un sombrero. Sin mencionar que en su mano derecha cargaba una maleta.

-Hel…..-Loki no se molestó en preguntarse como era que estaba viva, la había extrañado pero había algo mas importante de lo que se tenía que encargar- ¿Dónde esta tu** prometido**?- Dijo entre dientes remarcando la última palabra como si fuera veneno.

- Afuera , le dije que esperara …tenia que comprobar que todo estuviera perfecto-La chica miro por toda la habitación y lanzo un grito horrorizado al ver a Yamino tirado en el piso murmurando sandeces entre sueños- ¡No, te dije que no lo quería aquí! Esta borracho y va a arruinar todo –Desesperada Hel, con ojos aterrorizados, recorrió la estancia y se le iluminaron los ojos cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza-Oh papa ¿Podemos meter a Yamino en el armario para escobas?

- ¡ Claro que no..p-pero que p-piensas Hel! - Tartamudeó Loki

-¿Qué tal si llamamos a Daidouji.? Ella puede llevárselo a pasear. Al fin y al cabo son mejores amigos¿no? – propuso Fenrir

-¿Mayura?...¿mejor amiga de Yamino?… creo que me perdí de algo- Acotó Loki

-Hel estaba rebosante de alegría, de su maleta sacó un celular y marcó el numero de teléfono de la casa de Mayura. Mientras hablaba explicándole la situación, Fenrir, con una fuerza inhumana arrastro a Yamino a la parte trasera de la casa.

-Mayu recogerá a Yamino en el jardín

"_¿Desde cuando Mayura y Yamino son mejores amigos¿Por qué Hel conoce a Mayura? Hasta la llama Mayu….."_Pensó el dios, al que últimamente se la daba mucho por pensar.

- No te puedo seguir esperando afuera Hel, cielo. Ha empezado a nevar.-Dijo una voz

- ¿Nevar? Pero si estamos en pleno verano amor- Le respondió Hel.

- No me culpes a mí, culpa al clima –

- Oh amor nunca te culparía- Dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre su prometido.

El problema aquí era que Loki había reconocido esa voz inmediatamente se había dado vuelta, para comprobar lo que mas temía en el mundo. Que el prometido de su Hel fuera Heimdall.

Lástima que la mala suerte de Loki no había acabado. Por eso Heimdall se acerco al dios del fuego y le dijo.

- ¡Suegro! Que bueno verte. Pensé que también invitarías a Frey y a Mayura, digo, para celebrar que ya fecharon su boda-

Y eso a Loki le cayó mil veces peor que enterarse que su yerno era su enemigo.

* * *

Ie contesto las dos asteriscos 

Asterisco 1:No se piensen que mi papa es así …porque no lo es solo se me ocurrió

Asterisco 2:Me refiero al vestido que llevaba la primera vez que apareció ante Mayura.

Mujajaja ¿los sorprendí con el compromiso de Mayura? Jajaja ..bah no se preocupen este es un LokiMayura, se lo que hago

Nuevamente los saludo y les digo que pueden dejarme lo que quieran quejas opiniones pedidos críticas destructivas o constructivas.

Y me tengo que ir me voy a pasear porque es mi cumpleaños.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Como el capítulo anterior fue tan corto, prometí que este iba a ser mas largo.

Y otra vez pasaron 5 días desde la última actualización.

Este fandom no me pertenece

Bueno sin mas preámbulos les dejo: La historia

**Verdades que matan…..y sorprenden.**

-Amorcito… ¿Por qué no vas a sentarte ya al comedor mientras yo hablo con mi padre?, solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntitas. - Dijo Hel de repente.

-Por supuesto cielo, pero no tardes mucho- Le respondió Heimdall, y antes de irse la beso en la mejilla. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la mesa del comedor y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¡Papa!- Gritó Hel cuando estuvo segura que su prometido no podía oírle-¿Por qué diablos sigues en pijama? Se supone que ya deberías estar vestido.

-No te puedes casar con Heimdall- Le reprochó Loki ignorando lo que su hija había dicho. Su mente estaba varada entre Hel y Heimdall y Frey y su Mayura. _"Pero..."_Pensó el dios "_¿Acabo de decir __mi __Mayura?..Rayos ¿Qué me pasa?..No puedo creer que el tonto de Frey se vaya a casar con Mayura…no puede casarse con Mayura"_

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tu mismo aprobaste nuestro amor- Dijo Hel , con lagrimas en los ojos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Loki

-Es demasiado mayor para ti- Se defendió el striker

-¡En el amor la edad no importa! Tú mismo me lo dijiste-

-¡Le llevas como una cinco cabezas!-

-¡No es su culpa haber nacido con enanitis aguda!- Gritó Hel mas fuerte que su padre.

- …….- Loki se quedó sin habla ¿Había oído bien? Su hija había dicho... ¿enanitis aguda?- Hel…..¿Qué es la enanitis aguda?-

-La enfermedad que tienen tu y mi futuro esposo- Contestó la chica secamente sin siquiera mirar a Loki.

"_Dios santo… ¿Qué esta diciendo? Si yo estoy así porque Odín me exilió…. ¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad aguda!"_ Se dijo el dios en sus pensamientos.

-Padre, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Por favor sube a cambiarte y acompáñanos en la cena, recuerda que hoy teníamos acordado discutir los preparativos de la boda- Dicho esto la chica dio media vuelta para dirigirse al comedor.

-Padre, mejor te vistes, no es correcto presentarse ante los invitados con pijamas de… ositos- Se escuchó la voz de Fenrir, el cual había callado durante la pelea de su papa y de su hermana porque creía firmemente que era pecado interrumpir a los mayores.

-¡Yo no uso pijamas de ositos!- Se quejo Loki, pero no tuvo mas remedio que verse y comprobar que era cierto. En ese mundo en el cual todos estaban locos el tenia ..pijamas de ositos…y le agradaba Heimdall .Definitivamente debía salir de este…lugar …o dimensión…o lo que sea que fuera.

Loki ya estaba suficientemente avergonzado, confundido y enojado como para decir algo en contra de las ordenes que le dieron, así que subió a su habitación, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y bajó al comedor, donde Hel y Heimdall estaban sentados juntos, tomados de la mano, cosa que no agrado para nada a Loki. Fenrir ya se había sentado, tenía que usar cinco almohadas porque el era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar la mesa.

Apenas el dios del caos se sentó, enfrente de su hija y su yerno, estos últimos lo miraron y le empezaron a hablar.

- Heimdall y yo creemos que la decoración podría ser de color roja ¿Qué crees padre?-Preguntó Hel

Loki le lanzo a su yerno una mirada de creo-que-si-sigues-tomando-de-la-mano-a-mi-hija-va-a-haber-un-asesinato, y este al ver como lo miraba su suegro soltó disimuladamente a Hel.

-El rojo es un lindo color-Contestó Loki.

-Entonces será rojo-Dijo la chica alegremente- Oí que Mayu y Frey se irán de luna de miel a Hawai –Agrego Hel soñadoramente-¿Podemos ir nosotros también padre?

Pero Loki no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando como demonios había logrado Frey, el tonto Frey, enamorar a Mayura y de donde sacaba la plata para llevarla a Hawai.

-Hawai es muy caro ¿De dónde sacara la plata Frey para pagar los pasajes?-Logró articular el striker.

-Frey es multimillonario, tu sabes es un genio, se ganó todo creando sus increíbles inventos-Le contestó Heimdall un tanto asustado de que Loki le volviera a mandar una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Y también heredó mucho de la plata de su hermana, que en paz descanse-Agregó Hel

-¿Freya esta muerta?- Inquirió Loki con los ojos como platos.

-En realidad fue asesinada pero nadie nunca descubrió quien fue el culpable-Acotó Heimdall dejando atrás el susto que su suegro le provocó.

-¿Pero no se supone que mi trabajo como detective es averiguar ese tipo de cosas¿Por qué no me llamaron?-Preguntó el dios.

Todos en la mesa, incluido Fenrir que había estado callado durante un largo rato, estallaron en carcajadas sonoras y que a los oídos de Loki, duraron una eternidad.

Por fin Hel se dignó a hablar diciéndole algo a Loki que lo hizo desmayarse definitivamente, no por lo que dijo primero si no por lo que dijo después.

-Tu no eres detective papa, eres un mafioso, lo que has dicho es casi tan gracioso como cuando nos enteramos que dejaste embarazada a Mayura-

* * *

Chan chan chan!Taran los volví a dejar en suspenso o no se me da esto de los secretos e intrigas?

Tendría que haberlo hecho mas largo pero me duele la cabeza y mi cerebro me esta haciendo huelga de que pare.

Perdón si quedaron faltas de ortografía apenas puedo ver la pantalla sin que las radiaciones me hagan daño.

Antes de irme me gustaría presentarles, a alguien , pero no piensen que estoy loca, es solo para advertirles que si digo nosotras estoy hablando de mi. Tengo complejo de doble personalidad, no dejen de leer mis fics por eso! Mi segunda personalidad, mi lado altamente macabro, egoísta, maligno y sarcástico se llama(si se llama le pongo nombre y hablo conmigo misma..pero no estoy loca)Sherezade(Abreviado Sherry o Shere) y es muy posible que cuando escriba ponga cosas como les agradezemos que hayan leido.Tengo que mencionarles esto por dos razones:

1.Lo iba a escribir de todas formas en mi profile.

2.Lo mencione en un review de un fic, Despertar de Lady Legna.

No me tomen por loca y demente por favor - ! Y sigan leyendo

Bueno tal vez si estoy loca……

Les mandamos un saludo(no vale la pena seguir ocultando mi pequeño y ligero…desequilibrio mental) Little Red y Shere.

Próxima actualización: Dentro de 5 días o antes .


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Ya es tradición que me tome cinco días en actualizar así que ya saben cuando será el próximo update ¿Usas palabras en ingles para parecer sofisticada?.. Digo mejor tacho eso .. tus comentarios no me afectan Shere. Por dios estoy loca me estoy hablando a mi misma. Basta!

Sin mas preámbulos les presento tantantan: la historia!

Disfrutenla!

**Anotando los hechos y buscando solución **

El dios del caos despertó, pero no obstante no quiso abrir los ojos, sentía el suave tacto de las sabanas y trataba de recordar porque estaba acostado. Desearía jamás haberlo hecho. Todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado, desde que se había despertado esa mañana azotaron su mente, torturándolo.

"_Que diablos pasara en este mundo….."_Pensó Loki, inmediatamente recordó la razón por la que se había desmayado, se ruborizó nada levemente _"Hel debe estar en un error, decirme semejante cosa…..debe haber un error , es decir..¿ Yo y Mayura?jaja si debe ser un error…tiene que serlo"_

El striker salio de debajo de las frazadas y observó la habitación a su alrededor.

"_Si, es mi cuarto"_ Se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos _"……… ¿Me pregunto si…?"_

Loki se levanto y se dirigió al espejo, suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que no llevaba puesto pijamas de ositos, todavía tenía su ropa normal y a la que felizmente estaba acostumbrado.

"_Al menos me alegro de que mi armario no este lleno de trajes negros de mafioso"_

Los pensamientos del dios fueron interrumpidos cuando este escuchó ruidos en la puerta.

-Pase-Dijo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un perrito negro usando una toga blanca.

-¿Padre, te encuentras bien ¿Por qué te desmayaste así de repente?-

Loki reflexionó durante unos instantes si responderle o no y se decidió por algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho.

-Fenrir, tráeme un bloc y un lápiz-

El animal sorprendido estaba apunto de preguntar para que, cuando recordó que era pecado cuestionar a los mayores y la curiosidad en si. El perrito salió de la habitación y volvió con los objetos requeridos por su padre.

-Gracias, estaré en mi estudio Fenrir, diles a todos que no me molesten-Y dicho esto se dirigió al cuarto mencionado. Allí se sentó en su cómoda silla, apoyó el bloc en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir como un frenético. Luego de unos diez minutos, dejó el lápiz y releyó su bloc donde estaba escrito todo lo que había averiguado.

_1. Yo, soy, un mafioso, uso pijamas de ositos y me llevo con Heimdall_

_2. Yamino, es un rebelde sin causa, drogadicto borracho y mejor amigo de Mayura._

_3. Fenrir, es un…… bueno no tengo la mas remota idea pero reza y ayuna lo que significa que este es, definitivamente un universo paralelo._

_4. Heimdall se va a casar con mi hija y tiene una aparente enanitis aguda (según Hel yo también la tengo)._

_5. Hel esta enamorada de mi enemigo, y parece que odia a Yamino._

_6. Freya…esta muerta así que realmente no puedo opinar._

_7. Frey, es un genio multimillonario y se va a casar con Mayura…..y se va a ir de luna de miel a Hawai._

_8. Mayura…..es mejor amiga de Yamino, se comprometió con Frey y…la deje embarazada._

_Loki repasó lo último y pensó que era mejor tacharlo. Luego prosiguió con su lectura._

_9. Parece ser que todos se olvidaron que son dioses._

"_Muy bien eso es todo"_ Se dijo a si mismo el striker _"Ahora a buscarle solución. Mm matar a Heimdall es una muy tentadora y me libraría del problema de tener que entregar a la novia.¡No!¿Que rayos estoy pensando¡Tengo que averiguar más de este lugar!."_

Luego de mucho planteárselo el dios decidió que debía salir de la mansión lo más pronto posible, ignorando a su hijo Fenrir suplicando que no se fuera porque había empezado a llover, ya a su hija que decía si prefería dulce o salado para los aperitivos de la boda, Loki salió corriendo de su casa sin importarle la lluvia que caía fuertemente, únicamente llevando el bloc y un lápiz.

"_Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me pueda responder mis preguntas y sacar mis dudas…….."_

Entre el chapoteo del agua y los truenos y rayos, Loki no podía concentrarse así que opto por detenerse, y miren qué casualidad terminó en el parque, y no en cualquiera, como la autora es tan caprichosa justo en este parque, en una de las hamacas rojas, Loki vio sentada a Mayura…… y como quiero que sufra un poquito, la chica no estaba sola , porque sentado en la otra hamaca, de color verde, estaba Frey, y para el striker las cosas empeoraron cuando el antes tonto, ahora genio, comenzó a hablar con Mayura y sorprendiendo hasta a la chica , tomo su cara con ambas manos y la besó.

* * *

Hum supongo que este es mas corto que el capitulo anterior, pero no se preocupen el quinto va a ser el triple de largo.

Perdonen si quedó alguna falta de orografía.

Pero de ahora en mas empieza a ponerse mas...raro y problemático.

No tengo mas que decir porque estoy cansada y aburrida.

La próxima actualización: El 15 de febrero.

Ah si alguien me puede decir donde conseguir el manga de Matantei Loki Ragnarok online le estaría eternamente agradecida, porque yo solo pude leer hasta el capitulo nueve :'(

Entonces nos vemos el 15..bueno nos leemos.

Les mandamos slaudos.

Little Red y Shere


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno tal y como prometí este capitulo va a ser tres veces mas largo que el anterior.

Pero me dejo de parloteos estupidos.

Bueno sin más que decir les dejo la historia.

**El bebe de mi asistente es mi bebe.**

Loki no tenia la más remota idea de cómo había llegado a la mansión de Frey… bueno en realidad si lo sabía lo que pasa es que no quería recordarlo. El nunca se salía de control nunca y sin embargo en cuanto había visto como otro besaba a Mayura, no solo se había sentido raro, triste y vacío, también había golpeado a Frey……………con un caño para ser más exactos. Y no pregunten de donde lo sacó porque ni el lo sabía. Es más ¿Qué rayos hacia un caño en un parque? …ah los misterios de la vida nunca encontramos solución a ellos. El punto era que, después de haber dejado a Frey en coma y que Mayura llamara al hospital para que internaran a su prometido, la chica lo había invitado amablemente a tomar el té y discutir lo que le había hecho. Eso le dio, y ni el podía entender porqué, esperanzas a Loki, ya que si no había estallado y dicho de todo cuando hirió mortalmente a su futuro marido tal vez no le importara tanto, tal vez ni siquiera estaba enamorada de el. Y era por eso que se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón de terciopelo de la lujosa sala de estar de la hermosa casa de Frey. Y era precisamente por eso que tenía sentada delante suyo a Mayura, sosteniendo una taza de té.

-¿Me explicaras Loki-Sama porque casi matas a mi prometido?-Preguntó de repente la chica dirigiendo sus orbes rojos a los verdes de Loki

Ahora, al dios del caos le sorprendió una cosa en esa oración, el uso del Loki-sama, Mayura siempre lo había llamado Loki-kun y ciertamente le sonaba raro, muy raro.

-Em…..-Loki no podía decirle la verdad porque ni el lo sabía. Así que optó por lo fácil e intentó decir una mentirita blanca-Um…..tenía un bicho y quería…. ¿Matarlo?

Gran error, ni siquiera una piedra creería una excusa tan……..¿falsa? .Pero bueno el striker estaba desesperado y la desesperación nos hace idiotas.

-¿Al bicho o a mi Frey?-Inquirió Mayura dejando la taza sobre la mesita de madera pulida y decorada con un lindo mantel de seda.

Loki volvió a sentir esa sensación de vacío y traición, no porque la chica no le hubiera creído si no porque había dicho mi Frey, suyo, eso significaba….que si lo quería.

-…..-El dios no supo que decir y bajo la cabeza sumamente concentrado en su taza de humeante e hirviente te.

-El no se merece esto, no se merece estar en ese hospital, sometiéndose a que le cosan la cabeza. No después de todo lo que ha sufrido.-Dijo Mayura tristemente- Freya tan solo murió hace cinco meses. El todavía no lo supera.-

-…mm-Ahora el striker tenia intriga, mucha intriga.-Mayura…. ¿Que me puedes decir del asesinato de Freya.¿Podrías…contarme los detalles?

-Es muy difícil para mí… Freya era como mi hermana, siempre me cuidaba y hablar de esto no me gusta-Le respondió, comenzando a transformar sus palabras en profundos sollozos.

Fue entonces que el dios empezó a sentir lastima…tal vez había sido muy egoísta respecto a Frey…al fin y al cabo había perdido a su hermana y eso no era precisamente algo muy agradable… y ahora el venía y le abría la cabeza.

Cuando Mayura dejó de llorar se secó las lágrimas y empezó a hablar.

-Frey y yo nos levantamos temprano a eso de las ocho de la mañana, y luego de desayunar, Freya estaba con nosotros, nos despedimos de ella y nos fuimos, Frey, Miharu y yo a pasear al parque, comimos afuera y cuando volvimos a eso de las seis de la tarde la encontramos……muerta…..con un vidrio atravesado en su cuello…….-Y Mayura volvió a largarse a llorar.

El problema era que ahora, Loki tenia más, muchas más dudas que antes.

"_¿Frey y Mayura duermen juntos¿Quién es Miharu¿Quién rayos se pasa desde las ocho hasta las seis paseando¿Y quien mato a Freya? _Pensaba el detective…bueno más bien mafioso.

Mientras trataba de sacarse las dudas de su mente la chica sentada enfrente suyo lo miraba muy atentamente.

-Loki-Sama-Habló-Creo…que se quien fue el asesino…pero….no quiero decirlo porque seguro si lo hago…. me matara.

El striker le devolvió la mirada, serio.

-No te preocupes Mayura, no permitiré que te hagan nada-

La chica simplemente se ruborizó y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, rodeo la mesa ignorando el hecho que loki seguía sosteniendo una taza de té hirviendo, se abalanzó sobre el adulto de apariencia de diez años, abrazándolo y susurrándole gracias al oido. Cosa que provoco dos catástrofes:

La primera que el dios sintiera escalofríos por estar tan cerca de Mayura…ok prácticamente abrazándose.

Y la segunda, la taza se le resbaló de y fue a caer directamente a su mano izquierda, quemándose y clavándose la porcelana…

**-**Oh Loki-sama, lo siento tanto, no se preocupe….iré por unas vendas-Dijo Mayura, la cual había dejado de abrazar al detective cuando había escuchado el ruido de algo romperse, Lugo salió corriendo por la puerta para buscar algo con que curar la herida de Loki.

En tanto el striker se miró la mano. Solo eran unos raspones y una mínima quemadura, no era para armar tanto escándalo. Estaba un poco confundido con todo lo que había pasado, y hubiera seguido sumido en sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo si no hubiera escuchado un llanto resonando en la lejanía. Bueno en la habitación de al lado. Loki no quería meterse en más problemas así que prefirió ignorar el ruido. Pero como no cesaba y nadie parecía ir a callarlo, se levantó de su cómoda silla y salió del living. En el pasillo había muchas puertas, pero fácilmente pudo localizar la indicada, entró a ese cuarto y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una dormitorio decorado de rosa y blanco, lleno de peluches, todo muy infantil.

"_Oh…..dios santo…Mayura y Frey tuvieron un bebe!"_Pensó aterrado el striker. Ni se paró a pensar como el padre de la chica hubiera permitido a su hijita de dieciséis años semejante cosa…pero bueno ¿en una dimensión paralela que se esperaba?

Al lado de una gran ventana había una cuna muy grande, el dios del caos se acercó y vio que sobre las mantas rosadas estaban las letras Miharu escritas en dorado.

"_Así que esa era Miharu" _Pensó furioso, más bien celoso, Loki.

Pero cuando vio al bebe, que no tendría mas de diez meses, se quedó petrificado.

La niña, no tenía nada, absolutamente nada parecido a Frey. Es más, su pelo era rosado y poseía todos los rasgos de su madre, Mayura. Pero también tenía sus ojos abiertos, unos ojos que el conocía, porque se miraba al espejo….., sus ojos, de ese verde tan peculiar los mismos rasgos de ojos. Y luego recordó lo que Hel había dicho.

"_Es tan gracioso como cuando dejaste embarazada a Mayura"_

Entonces Miharu, esa niña… era su hija.

* * *

Chan chan chan muajajja los volví a dejar con intriga?

Eso espero.

Perdonen si quedó una falta ortográfica.

Bueno el capitulo no fue tan largo como prometí…pero es el mas largo que hize en todo el fic..creo.

En fin, la próxima actualización será el 20 de febrero así que los espero.

Si alguien tiene una duda de porque nombre Miharu a la hija de Loki es porque me gusta su significado: bonito cielo despejado, también sinónimo de pureza.

Bueno supongo que no tengo nada mas que decir, tenemos.

Aunque Shere no me esta poseyendo últimamente.

Nos leemos!

Les mandan saludos Little Red y Shere


	6. Chapter 6

Maldición, es ilegal dejar notas de autoras en un capítulo si no hay fic. Pero ya que….no, no puedo romper las reglas por eso dejo esta nota y después el capitulo seis que por cierto va a ser el anteúltimo por razones que explicare luego de contestar sus reviews

Bueno ahora la bendita explicación de porque el retraso y porque este capitulo va a ser extremadamente corto.

Resulta que el día que tenía que actualizar vino de visita mi queridísima prima a la que no veía hace meses, entonces pase tiempo con ella, al otro dia tuve que ir al doctor… porque tengo una enfermedad que me impide ir al sol…no, no es albinismo ni nada de ese estilo por si preguntan. Entonces hoy a la mañana intenté actualizar pero sorpresa no me andaba bien el Word ni el Internet así que hasta ahora, las ocho de la noche no he podido solucionar mis problemas, además el cinco empiezo las clases y por eso he decidido que como no tengo mucho tiempo voy a terminar el fic en el siguiente capitulo.

Cof cof bueno les dejo este micro capitulo. Muy, muy corto.

**¿Donde esta la coherencia?**

Oh si, Loki no podría volver a ver a Mayura a la cara nunca mas, no sin tener pensamientos pervertidos. Tropezándose para atrás, el dios del caos, se fue alejando de la cuna donde Miharu se había puesto a llorar otra vez. El problema sucedió cuando la niña, se levantó de la cuna sosteniéndose de la barandilla del mueble, y se tiró, literalmente de cabeza hacia el suelo. Por supuesto que su padre no se quedó mirando como su hija cometía suicidio por eso se lanzó y la agarró justo a tiempo y también termino golpeándose la cabeza contra un armario….que se abrió, y de el cayeron muchos muchísimos cubitos de hielo. Así que cuando Loki trató de pararse, con Miharu entre sus brazos solo consiguió resbalarse y volver a caerse. Y como el striker era muy prudente optó quedarse en el piso para su propia seguridad. La buena noticia es que la niña ya se había callado..y quedado dormida.

Loki no supo cuantos minutos pasaron, pero suponía que muchos, porque los cubitos se habían derretido y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, porque estaba mojado y el odiaba mas que a nade en el mundo el agua. La única razón por la que no se movía era para no despertar a Miharu.

"_Rayos, lo único que puedo hacer es mirar el techo"_ Pensó Loki _"Um ..supongo que tendré que contar las baldosas"_

Cuando estaba por el número 236, escuchó el ruido de la puerta, y giró la cabeza hacia la dirección donde se encontraba. Parada en el umbral estaba una Mayura con lágrimas en los ojos, un cuchillo en la mano y una mirada muy extraña.

-M-M-Mayura… ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?-Preguntó el dios extrañado.

-En realidad es una daga-Le respondió la chica

-Bien, Mayura ¿Qué haces con esa daga?-

-M-m-m muerto, Frey a muerto-Con eso Mayura empezó a sollozar cada vez mas fuerte

-¿Muerto?-Inquirió Loki sorprendido.

-¡Si!¡Todo por tu culpa gracias a ti y a tu estupido caño, mi prometido a tenido una muerte cerebral y jamás despertara otra vez!-

-…… Ni que le hubiera pegado tan fuerte-

-Pero-Prosiguió Mayura ignorando lo que el striker había dicho-No me sorprende, no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo… al fin y al cabo ¡Tu mataste a Freya!

-¡¿QUÈ?!-Gritó el detective levantándose, e intentando no resbalar ni tirar a su hija, se acercó lo máximo posible a donde estaba Mayura –Yo nunca mataría a Freya.

-Si, lo hiciste porque ella no te amaba y tu la querías para ti-

-Pero si era Freya la que quería que yo la amara-

-Mentira, mentira¡ Freya amaba a Fenrir y solo a el!-

"_¿¿¿Oh por dios donde esta la cordura???"_Pensó Loki.

-Calla no quiero que respondas no quiero volver a verte en mi vida-Llorando, Mayura se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación y la abrió, demostrando que estaban en el tercer piso de la mansión.-No, no quiero vivir sin el amor de mi Frey……¡Me voy a suicidar!

* * *

Siento que sea tan corto, y perdonen si quedan faltas ortográficas.

Estoy un poco ocupada así que no se cuando será la próxima actualización, estoy con serios problemas tratando de encontrar el libro The last unicorn, porque como la película marcó mi infancia pensé que tal vez el libro podría marcar mi adolescencia, porque esta historia me hizo meterme en le mundo de lo mágico y los cuentos de hadas. Todo esto me empezó cuando la encontrar una de las canciones de la película lo recordé todo..sigh mejor dejo de decir cosas que no les interesan. Si será lo mejor. Shere no estoy de humor para vos.

Con cariño, Little Red y Shere.

Perdonen otra vez el retraso!


	7. Chapter 7

Cofcof aleluya el ultimo capitulo! Lo voy a hacer rápido, contesto reviews y las notas de autora para el final de la historia.

**Ellas lo controlan**

-Mayura...no, no lo hagas... podemos hablarlo, no saltes….-Dijo Loki desesperado.

-¡No! No podemos-Le respondió con lágrimas en sus orbes rojas-Tu eres un monstruo….-La chica tomo el cuchillo… digo daga y trazó una fina línea en su cuello, luego sin dar advertencia saltó por el balcón gritando "Mi Frey voy por ti".Y así se suicidó Mayura Daidouji.

Loki, por supuesto estaba en estado de shock ….. ¿Realmente Mayura había saltado¿Estaba muerta?.. ¿Por qué juraría haber visto algodón cuando Mayura trazó esa línea en su cuello¿Por qué no había salido sangre?

Miharu comenzó a llorar, fue allí que Loki cayó en cuenta que ahora no tenía la más remota idea de cómo manejar la situación. El pánico empezó a invadir al dios.

"_Que voy a hacer ahora…Dios santo realmente Mayura se acaba de suicidar….. ¿Y que voy a hacer con este bebe?…."_Pensaba el striker _"He de ir por ayuda"_

Apresurándose lo más que pudo, teniendo un bebe en brazos y empapado por los cubitos de hielo mencionados en el capítulo anterior, Loki partió como un rayo fuera de la mansión para buscar algún alma caritativa que pudiera sacarlo de este infierno.

Corriendo como estaba, como si fuera el mismísimo diablo perseguido por toda la iglesia católica, no se dio cuenta que había llegado al parque, el mismo lugar donde había golpeado a Frey, allí junto a la hamaca seguía el famoso caño. El dios del caos no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado, Miharu no había dejado de llorar ni un segundo y había empezado a llover… ¿palomitas de maíz gigantes?

-¡Pero que demonios!-Gritó el detective mientras esquivaba los granos de maíz .

-LOKI-Tronó una voz. El mencionado fijó su mirada hacia la dirección de donde venía el ruido y se encontró a Hel, junto a Heimdall, Yamino(Con una borrachera que apenas lo mantenía de pie) y Ecchan…todos ellos usando ropa del siglo dieciséis..¿O era el diecisiete? …tal vez el quince..Bueno Loki no lo sabía, pero si veía que sostenían en sus manos antorchas, rastrillos y todo de tipo de cosas con filo. Bueno excepto Ecchan que estaba diciendo incoherencias en un idioma desconocido.

-Tu no eres mi padre-Dijo Hel de repente-Me di cuenta cuando te desmayaste al enterarte de Mayura. ¿Dónde esta mi padre tu vil monstruo?-Y apuntó su antorcha más cerca de Loki-¡Dilo o te quemaremos brujo!

-¿Brujo? Pero que dices si yo soy un dios-

-¡PADRE!-Un chillido agudo salió de entre la multitud, y abriéndose paso entre la reducida gente se asomo Fenrir con una toga blanca, nuevamente, y una Biblia en su mano-Tu no eres mi padre. Pero …no iba a permitir que te quemaran sin pruebas de brujería. Ahora si estoy seguro, te aclamaste a ti mismo un dios. Eres solo un brujo.¡Quémenlo!

-No solo es un brujo, es un asesino-Agregó una voz, la cual Loki reconoció y pudo localizar enseguida-El me mató con un caño.

Era Frey. Y a su lado estaban Mayura y Freya.

-El me mató a mí también, con un vidrio-Sollozó la chica rubia.

-El me incitó a suicidarme-Acotó Mayura-Y además secuestro a mi hija. Miren todavía la tiene,¡La quiere usar como rehén!

Loki estaba tan confundido que no podía defenderse, cuando le arrebataron a Miharu ni se inmutó, pero cuando empezaron amarrarlo contra un poste y a acomodar leña entró en un shock, tenia miedo mucho, no quería morir, el no había matado a Freya ni incitado a Mayura el suicidio... aunque se consideraba culpable por lo de Frey. Pero ellos estaban caminando no estaban muertos… no quería morir, no quería. Por alguna extraña razón no podía usar sus poderes…a este paso terminaría calcinado. Entonces Loki hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, ni los lectores ni las escritoras, ni nadie. Se puso a llorar. Como si su mente respetara su cuerpo, se comportó como un niño de ocho años y lloró.¿Se lo imaginan?. Yo no, pero ya que, supongo que ustedes si.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -+- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -------------------------------------------

-¡Dios santo!-Murmuró una chica que miraba una maqueta del distrito en el que vivía-Loki-sama se ha puesto a llorar-Dijo señalando un muñequito en el modelo de ciudad miniatura.

-Nunca había visto a Loki-sama llorando-Mencionó una segunda voz.-¿Crees que deberíamos sacarlo? Ya ha sufrido suficiente-

-Nos llamó viejas aguafiestas-Gruñó Urd.

-Lo se pero…. es que creo que Skuld no resistirá mucho-Dijo Verdandi.

-Feh..ella quería impedirnos que lleváramos acabo nuestra venganza-

-Pero atarla a una silla y amordazarla fue exagerado-

-Lo se, pero por lo menos le dimos el gusto de matar a sus dos contrincantes en le amor-

-Si Loki-sama supiera, cuando salga de la maqueta nos va a matar-

-Si es que sale-Dijo Urd tal vez demasiado macabramente.

-P-p-pero debemos sacarlo-

-No te preocupes hermana, lo haremos, si pudimos sellar sus poderes y hacerlo del tamaño de un muñeco podremos con facilidad dormirlo y hacerlo despertar en su cama. Pensará que todo fue un sueño.

-No lo se, no estoy segura-

-Vio el algodón salir de la muñeca de Mayura, y tiré accidentalmente mis palomitas sobre la maqueta, esas cosas solo pasan en sueños-

-Si eso creo-

-A propósito-Interrumpió Urd, ignorando los intentos desesperados de su hermana menor, Skuld, de soltarse las sogas y el pañuelo de su boca-¿Que hay de ese muñeco?-Y su mirada se dirigió a un juguete con forma de humano y la apariencia de una persona en particular.

Verdandi se sonrojó furiosamente mientras murmuraba en una voz apenas audible:

-Es que lo contrario al dios Thor es un vago…. Y a mi me gusta más cuando es trabajador-

-Fingiré que no escuche eso-

-Hermana, mira, los muñecos van a quemar a Loki-sama-

-Na, el fuego no es real, es magico, no quema-

-Supongo que Loki-sama estará tan desesperado que no se dará cuenta-Pensó Verdandi en voz alta.

-De esta forma aprenderá.-

-Pero el no sabrá que fuimos nosotras-

-No, pero dos pueden jugar el mismo juego-

-Tres-

Urd soltó una carcajada.

-Si, tres-Dijo, volviendo su vista a la maqueta-No eres el único que sabe hacer bromas Loki-sama.

* * *

Tachannnnnnn nadie se lo esperaba ¿no?

Este si es el capitulo mas largo. Y por mucho. Y además es el ultimo.

Pero no se ilusionen pobre ilusos(e ilusas) no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente,yo, y Shere, seguiremos escribiendo en este fandom, asi que teman, teman!Mujajajaaj

Supongo que los veré en mi proximo fic. Y rezo porque el final les haya gustado,y espro que esten sastisfechas/os.Tengo muchos proyectos en mente y ningun escritor se escapara de leerlos.Muajajaja(Insertar risa de bruja macabra)

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron reviews

Nos leemos.!

Little Red y Shere!


End file.
